And Then He Kissed Me
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Base on the classic song of the same title; Hotch and Emily were on a stake out, they talked about relationship and things were revealed and led to a new beginning... One shot story.


**Sometimes, some songs come on and you began to think of the most unexpected storyline…and here is one while I was listening to this song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Criminal Minds…just blending the moment.**

**This takes place in Season 2, a few months after Emily joined the BAU.**

…**..Enjoy!...**

And Then He Kissed Me.

.

It had been a long night…well, actually it began this morning and continued on into the night.

"I hate stakeouts." Emily moaned for the sixth time and sighed loudly.

"Must you inform the world and me about it every hour? Face it, Prentiss. Nobody likes stakeouts, I've done my fair share when I was a first and second year agent just out of the Academy."

"I'm sorry, Hotch. I'll just sit here quietly and stare outward, hoping our target would do something extremely stupid so that we could end this ASAP."

He shook his head, "You are the worst partner for stakeouts, you know?" He paused to gauge her reaction.

She widened her eyes and looked shocked.

He continued, "I thought I had a few awful ones but you tipped the ice berg." He griped.

Eyes then brightened, Emily grinned playfully, "Tell me who else? Who were your partners in crime? Reid?"

"Oh no, he's banned from doing stakeouts. Gideon and Morgan almost held a mutiny when I suggested pairing them with Reid for a stakeout a while back."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea, his idea of a stakeout is to listen to endless audio books on some very dull subjects. I mean very dull. It lulls you to sleep more than it should keep you awake."

She laughed, "Who else?"

"Well, there's Agent John Gaylord. He weighed about 250 lbs and all muscles; he was a fanatic at the gym. We all thought he lived and slept at the gym."

She smiled, "Yeah? I knew and dated a few of them…unfortunately."

Hotch turned to her and looked, "Really? You know for some reason I'm not surprise."

She was frowning now, "What? What do you mean by that?"

"It's a known fact with us that your dating record suck and the men you dated are more or less… losers." He tried not to laugh at the last part.

Emily harrumphed, and folded her hands across her chest, "You're not been very discreet."

He chuckled, "It is a fact, Prentiss. I mean, come on, when was the last time you'd dated a guy that you like after the end of the first date?"

She opened her mouth to argue and then thinking further, she closed it and clammed up.

Hotch was watching her reaction, "Sorry to be so brutally honest, Prentiss."

She shook her head, "It's okay," she said softly. "You're right, they're a bunch of losers. Face it, I'm a magnet for them."

"No you're not, Prentiss. Maybe someone needs to show you what a real man is…not to sound cliché or something but you could use some advise."

She turned her body to face him fully, "Oh yeah? And can you show me where this real man is? I don't think he exists."

"Oh yes, he does." He said softly as he watched her.

"Who?"

"You're looking at him." He kept his gaze on her.

"You?" She widened her eyes as the corner of her lips began to curl up. "You know?"

He watched her, "Yes, and it's reciprocated."

"Hotch…I… you're still married."

"Haley and I have been living apart." He admitted. "We lived in the same house but we're sleeping separately."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hotch."

"Come on, Pre…Emily." He used her name for the first time since she joined the team, a few months ago.

"Say it again."

"Emily." He reached over and stroke her smooth cheek with the back of his hand. "So soft."

"Hotch…" she whispered.

"No, my name, say my first name."

"Aaron."

He ran his hand through her lower jaw and her neck as he pulled her close to him.

"Open your eyes, Emily."

She obeyed as she opened her eyes and saw his, and they were filled with passion and lust.

Suddenly she widened her eyes as she pushed him away!

"What…Emily?" He frowned at her, "Wha…"

"Target emerging!" She leaned down and picked up the camera from the floor board.

Hotch snapped his neck and turned to look outside and saw the man they were trailing was walking out of the house.

"Okay, start taking those pictures…wait, he's got a gun!" Hotch climbed out of the car and ran after him.

"Shit!" Emily uttered as she dropped the camera and ran out of the car and began to trail after him.

The man had walked into the garage and Hotch was leaning against the wall next to the door, his gun held next to his ears.

Emily moved quickly and joined Hotch.

"He's inside, we'll wait for…"

They heard a feminine scream and with a nod, Hotch kicked the door opened as he yelled, "FBI! Hands up!" And saw the man pointing the gun at him.

"Oh shit!" Hotch uttered as he felt himself being shoved out of the way and then two loud bangs and Emily grunted loudly! A girl inside began to scream.

"Emily!" Hotch caught his balance and turned around quickly to see Emily on her knees as she clutched her right ear.

"Son of a bi…!" She cussed as she removed her hand and saw blood on it. "My damn ear! He shot my ear!"

Hotch peeked inside the garage and saw the man lying on his back, his eyes opened and a bullet hole in between them.

Hotch quickly freed the girl and making sure she was not hurt, escorted her out and placed her into their car and he went back to Emily who was still holding her ear.

"Nice shot, Prentiss." Hotch nodded at her. He walked up to her and held her head as he assessed the bloody ear. "It's just a flesh wound, you'll be all right."

She nodded, "Yeah but it still hurts like crazy." She winced.

He grinned at her, "When the paramedics put a band aid on it, I'll take care of the rest."

Emily tilted her head, "A band aid? I'm sure it'll need stitches or something but what do you mean by the rest?"

"You'll find out… later." He said mysteriously.

She raised her brows, "I hope it's a good thing."

"Oh," His dimples deepening, "It is." The sounds of sirens interrupted their conversation as they turned to greet the paramedics and soon the police.

Two hours later, they were back at the BAU, Hotch came down from his office to find Emily sitting at her desk, working on her report.

He leaned over and touched the Band Aid the paramedics had placed, "How's the boo-boo?"

She glanced up at him, "Uh…the 'boo-boo' is still stinging but I guess I'll live."

"It's very late," He reached over and took the pen from her hand, "I think this can wait till tomorrow."

Emily frowned, "But…but I wanted to get it down while it's still fresh in my head."

He shook his head, "I have something that's much better than filing reports. Come with me." He said smoothly. He offered his hand.

Mesmerized, Emily stood up and placing her hand in his, allowed him to lead her out of the bullpen, the elevator and into his car.

Opening the door for her, he watched her climb in and leaning in, he helped her put on the safety belt.

"Thanks, Hotch." She smiled at him, touched by his intimate gesture.

He returned her smile as he raised his hand and stroke her cheek before he moved out and closed the door.

As he walked around the car to the driver's side, Emily watched him as she uttered, "Oh my…who is he? And where is the real Hotch?"

Hotch climbed in the driver's seat and turned to face her, "Ready?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

He chuckled lowly as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Emily thought his chuckle was the sexiest thing he could do and she felt moved and heated.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her out of the blue during their quiet ride home.

Blinking, she stuttered, "Yeah, no. I mean I'm not hungry, hungry for real food but for something else…"

Arching his brow, Hotch picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles, "So soft yet so strong."

She nodded as she watched his lips on her hand and wished it was her lips he was now touching….oh to heck with just touching! She wanted to kiss him!

Emily tightened her grasp and licked her lips.

Hotch saw her gesture and felt himself hardening even more, he could hardly wait to get her back to his apartment.

"Emily…" He swallowed hard, "Patience…please be patient."

Emily felt the car accelerated; she felt as if she was ready to explode and she wanted to experience it him.

To distract them, Hotch turned on the radio and they were soon listening to the oldies station.

Emily realized it was one of her favorite song, "And then He Kissed me." by The Crystals.

"This song was played in the movie 'The Adventures in Babysitting." She said dreamily.

"I don't remember that movie but I like the song too."

Emily explained to him quickly what the movie was about.

"So, it's a chick-flick." He teased her. "It is a girlie music."

Emily laughed out loud, "Yes but it has a very nice beat and very catchy."

He nodded, "I bet you always dance to it when you're alone in your room."

"How did you…?" She stared at him in wonder.

He shrugged, "I'm beginning to know you better."

"You do?" She marveled. "But we only knew each other less than a year."

He gave her a knowing look before he turned his attention back to the road as he turned into the parking lot in front of his apartment building.

He put the car to park and turned off the ignition and turned to face her, "You know what we are about to do, there's no going back and I'll understand if you change your mind but I want this for us, Emily."

She nodded, "Hotch…"

He shook his head, "It's Aaron, Emily. My name is Aaron."

She nodded again, "Aaron, I want it too. I think we're mature enough to handle it discreetly." She looked down on her lap. "But I don't think I'm going to regret anything." She then opened the door and hopped out, "Unless you're regretting this?"

He shook his head as he too climbed out of his car and waited for him to come around and taking her hand they walked to his apartment, "This is new."

"Yes, I decided to move out and let her have the house with Jack. I just signed the lease. Are you having second thoughts?"

She turned to him and shook her head, "No, I want this, Aaron." She took his hand and grasped it tightly.

Feeling encouraged by her, he pulled her close to him and walked into the apartment.

Once they were inside, he turned her around so that she was facing him.

"You know I've yet to kiss you?"

She nodded as a smile spread across her face, "Yes, I know …want to try it?"

He smiled as well, "Yes…yes, I do." He nodded, "But first there's something I have to do." He put his hand on her face and turning her head slightly, he leaned in and kissed her ear right on top of the BandAid.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked him as she watched his eyes.

"Kissing your boo-boo, making it feel better."

"Oh…"

"And? Is it better?"

She nodded numbly, "Ah…yes…I'd forgotten all about it."

He grinned, "I'm glad because I don't want that to be in the way."

Furrowing her brows together, "In the way? Of what?"

"Of this, of course!"

He kissed her, this time on her lips.

The song suddenly popped up in her mind as he continued to kiss her more, this time deeper and she soon lost herself into his kisses…the chorus singing as he led her into his bedroom…

"And Then He Kissed Me…"

…..

THE END


End file.
